


There/Their/They're

by AlternateMew



Series: 4F - Flash Fan Fiction Friday [8]
Category: Smurfs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateMew/pseuds/AlternateMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can smurfs really be turned into gold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There/Their/They're

Caught. A smurf had fallen for the trap of a human hunter, and it wasn't his friends who found him first. He landed in the hands of a merchant, and an exchange of gold left his fate to a wizard who went straight home with his purchase and placed the cage upon a shelf. 

The wizard began going through scrolls of notes on magical study.  One particularly messy one looked to be an incomplete equation for turning lead into gold. Most of the ingredients seemed to have been figured out; a list of circled ingredients had been neatly rewritten on a separate, smaller scroll with one blank spot left. The shelves of the house were packed with jars of terrifying contents, many of which held body parts from various animals. The captive smurf's stomach turned imagining what poor had creatures already fallen victim to this wizard's wicked experiments.

After a few hours of silent reading and writing, the man lit fire beneath a large cauldron for some sort of stew. As he reached for a jar on another shelf, the smurf thought he saw movement. There wasn't time to dwell on that though; after adding some of the jar's contents, the next thing being held over the brew was him. Shaking and out of time, he spouted out the first thing he could think to say. 

"W-wait! Your notes! They're almost there! D-don't you know the missing ingredient is smurf?"

The smurf caught the wizard's interest, successfully buying some time. He had to roll with it now. "B-but you'd need more of us! The merchant! He smurfed more than just me. Y-you could be the first to smurf gold!"

The wizard stroked his beard and reviewed the scrolls on his table. He smiled - the proposal must have seemed plausible enough to try. He returned the smurf to his cage, locked it, and headed out the door. 

The sound of his footsteps soon faded. Three smurfs came out from hiding and quickly made to free their friend. "One of these days, Tricky, those smurfs you tell are going to be the smurf of us," the smurf working on the lock said. 

Tricky shrugged. "It worked, didn't it? Now let's smurf outta here before he finds out I was smurfing!"

\---

For hundreds of years, smurfkind seemed to have simply vanished. Smurfs had become a mere myth. That is, until a certain young wizard and his cat happened upon one. The wizard had just been informed that he was facing a grim future should his next school project be anything short of spectacular. There seemed no chance for him to pass until his pet kitten pinned a curios-looking little blue person. Remembering something about this from one of his school books, he opened it to a passage that had survived through the times;

" _Smurfs - Mythical little blue creatures believed to be the missing ingredient in the legendary formula for turning lead into gold_ "


End file.
